In The Pudding Club
by Muckefuck
Summary: Modern High School AU: Aladdin decides to take her love life into her hands and begin a very fast-paced relationship with the ever frustrating, ever elusive Judal. It's a bit too fast though... Like a roller coaster out of control. (Warnings: Preg, Mature Content, etc)
1. Chapter 1

The morning skies through the open window of the classroom were streaked with red and pink lines. The clouds a wondrous magenta as the classroom slowly filled with people. It seemed that everyone else was so tired and exhausted, dragging their feet or sipping at their coffees like they had just pulled one hell of an overnighter. The poor lot of them. They probably didn't have anything going on at all. Their day was going to be as dismal as the one before and as dismal as the one that would happen tomorrow.

But not her day. Her day and the lucky someone's was going to be filled with excitement. Today would be a day to mark on the calendar. It would be a day fondly looked back on and glorified with laced words and pretty memories of the dress she was wearing.

Yeah, Aladdin was very pleased with herself. This was going to be an amazing day. She couldn't wait for the moment to come…

Of course, he would have to be there. If he didn't come to class today, then she would be without her opportunity and she would have to make up another excuse to her sweet mother to have the woman help her look extra nice. Then of course, she would have to come up with another excuse to her friends as to why she was looking so gorgeous today. She had been up very, very early just to look the way she did. Her mother and her had fumbled through her wardrobe, pulling out dress after dress before Aladdin had gone on the prowl and had gone into her mother's closet.

The white dress she had chosen had been one her mother had gone gushing on about the entire time her hair had been being done. She had listened to her mother go on about what a horrible day it had been until her father had literally stomped on her foot after giving her the longest, most heated debate of her life in the office. The stomping had been a mistake on his part, but her mother acted like it was destiny's designs.

"If he hadn't done it, I wouldn't be with him today and I wouldn't have my most precious little blueberry to dote on." Sheba had cooed, finishing up the rather complicated braid she was putting her hair in.

"Hot dayam…"

Aladdin looked up in surprise as she heard that voice, hearing a low growl accompanying it to warn that someone was not pleased with that remark. Her gaze met that of the quarterback's and Sinbad seemed to have caught a pass. He was heading over with his morning coffee and sliding into the seat beside her.

"Hot damn, hot damn… What have you been doing this morning because wherever you are going, give me twenty minutes to change this afternoon and I will definitely pay."

Ja'far smacked him with the newspaper and looked over at Aladdin. "Sorry about him. You do look quite cute, Aladdin. Is there some kind of celebration that your family is doing again?"

"Ah… not really. I just wanted to look nice today." Aladdin blushed a little, moving around her books a little as Sinbad swatted the newspaper on his head away.

"You look far better than nice. If you were looking to look nice, you should have dressed down. You look ready to be whisked off to heaven."

"Sin! Honestly!" Ja'far pulled Sinbad's chair away, taking it towards where his actual desk was.

"I'm bein' honest! She could be on the cover of the damn school newspaper dressin' like that!"

"I am not going with your sexiest women of the school idea!"

"IT WOULD BOOST SCHOOL NEWSPAPER SALES!"

"And get me kicked from the newspaper! Drink your damn frappichino before I show you where I can shove it."

Aladdin had to shake her head at the two, her gaze returning to the window to avoid looking at anyone else in the class. Being in one of the higher level classes was wonderful. It gave her the chance to at least be near him, but there were also many other older friends that would make this difficult. She would have to wait…

On the upside, since Sinbad had taken the desk chair next to her, that meant that no one could necessarily take the seat. With Sinbad and Ja'far arguing at their teacher assistant seats, it left a great opportunity for her to ignore things until class began.

And with class having to begin, it would give the chosen one his moment to come in late, as always, with his morning energy drink or while he was fixing his eye shadow.

"Hey, Aladdin."

Aladdin smiled brightly at the desk in front of her as Alibaba sat down. "Alibaba! Good morning!"

"What holiday is it today?"

"It isn't…"

"Oh… You look nice though."

"Do I need a holiday in order to look nice? I just wanted to dress up today!" Aladdin bit her tongue a little to keep from being too defensive, but there was a feel to what she said that made the other raise his hands.

"Sorry! Whatever. I'm going to work with Kassim today for lab. Are you going to work with Morgiana?"

"No, Mor-san said she wasn't feeling well today."

"Oh… Maybe Sinbad will work with you."

She gave a shrug and her attention returned to the clouds outside as Kassim came in and began to gripe at Alibaba for leaving the toilet seat up at home. The adopted brothers seemed to argue every chance they got.

Soon it would be time for class, the teacher would come in and the teacher assistants would be corralled so that they could actually get things accomplished. Then he would come in.

"En-nii!"

Aladdin looked over as Kouha stood in the doorway, complaining to his brother as the elder boy all but dragged him to a seat in the back and sat him down. "Public school or my dogs need watched."

"Be reasonable!"

Kouen raised a brow at him before looking around and pausing as his gaze drifted to her. The red head was a senior, a scary one at that, but he was Judal's adopted brother. Which meant-

"Poor En-nii," that familiar voice sneered as finally the man of the hour arrived. His backpack was strapped over one shoulder as he had a hand in his pocket and leaned against the door. He attire wasn't bad, she supposed. He had a nice blue shirt and some jeans on.

"Don't piss me off this morning, Judal."

"I wasn't planning on it. You keep that one away." Judal flicked Kouha with one finger as his wrist jingled from his gold bangles. "I think I can keep from pissing you off for a while."

Aladdin slipped the spare seat from behind her next to her and tried to look away. She could hear someone snicker at her actions, but she tried to ignore them. She could see Kougyoku come in and move to sit nearby leaving a space next to her for…

No… There was no way…

Well, she had dressed up to be noticed.

Judal began to move to sit down next to Kougyoku and Aladdin felt herself panic a little as he was paused by a feigning hurt Kouha. She leaned forward and tapped Alibaba's shoulder quickly. "Hey, Alibaba? Did Kougyoku ever return those notes from last week's lab?"

"Ah- what?"

"The lab notes from last week."

"Oh! Oh shit! No she didn't." Alibaba stood up and hurried over to the open seat by Kougyoku, sitting down to talk to her as Kassim snickered away at his idiocy.

Judal sat down next to Aladdin and dumped his bag onto the desk, pulling out his morning drink and sipping at it a little before giving a rather large yawn.

"Good morning…"

"Huh? Oh 'sup, Chibi. You trying to look womanly or somethin' for once today?"


	2. Chapter 2

"What?"

"I said are you trying to look womanly or somethin'. I don't think you dress up."

The perfect moment was gone. Aladdin felt a great streak of ire rip through the wonderful mental image and she glared at him. "I just decided to dress up today. Don't be an ass."

"Poor Chibi," Judal purred, resting his chin in his hand. Those red eyes were glinting in amusement. "Such a hardship. It's a shame you can't look as grown up as the other women in the school, then again, it must be hard being the little brat in the sea of teenagers."

"I'm fifteen, asshole."

"Oooooh, she's biting today." Judal went to go on, but a folder came between them and Aladdin looked forward to find Ja'far blocking the man.

"How about you behave before I kick you to the main office, Judal?"

"Oh yes, what a tragedy. Please don't send me to my adopted mommy dearest. Whatever shall I do under her divine eye? She'll lock me away."

"Class!" The teacher strolled in and slammed her books onto the table before Ja'far could attempt to make good of his threat. Ja'far was rushing away as Judal snickered, settling his arms on the desk in a folded manner before his head was down and his eyes were shut.

Aladdin sighed, listening to the long speech with "aru" and "like" after and in each sentence. Her notebook opening up as the woman announced that they would be beginning class with a nice quiz. The scratching of paper and pencils could be heard and Aladdin looked over to find Miss Falan swatting Judal on the head and demanding he get his things ready. Judal flipped her off. She didn't notice.

Usual Judal behavior- which was aptly responded to with Sinbad asking Judal loudly if he wanted to flip her off again- which led to Judal being sent from the room.

So Aladdin ended up partners with Kougyoku when it was time for labs. The woman went on about things as Aladdin mixed the chemicals and documented color changes, only coming to help once the colors were written down and they just needed to look up what the mystery chemicals were.

"This one is definitely Carbon."

Aladdin nodded, scratching away the answer on her paper before scribbling down more element names and raising her hand.

"Aladdin? What's wrong, aru?"

"I'm uh… I'm not feeling too well."

Alibaba looked behind himself at her and Aladdin held onto her stomach, shaking her head. "Can I go to the nurse's office?"

"I… I suppose." Falan frowned at her before Ja'far stood up and headed over.

"Don't worry, I've got her."

"That's like fine, aru. Go then, Ja'far."

Ja'far grabbed her things from the desk and Aladdin left her completed lab on the table before Ja'far was leading her towards the office. The man didn't say much until they were a good ways away from the room which was nice since Aladdin really wasn't sure what to say when he finally did speak.

"Is there a special date or something that you need to get to today, Aladdin?"

"Huh?" Aladdin looked at the man as Ja'far gestured at her. "Oh… Oh- no, I just don't feel good."

"You were practically glowing this morning."

"I had something bad to eat last night or something, I guess."

Ja'far looked at her for a moment, but it seemed that that answer was going to be accepted. He opened the door to the office and let her in, disposing her stuff into a nearby chair and heading back to the classroom to no doubt stop Sinbad and Miss Falan from completely going off topic… or worse, flirting with one another.

The secretary wasn't in… again, which left Aladdin to settle into a seat to wait and look around.

The principal's office opened and Judal walked out of it, smirking as he tugged his shirt down a little more. "I'm so terrified, woman. Don't let the brothers of mine hear about your abusive ways. You know the youngest will just try to call social services again."

An object flew out at the boy and Judal snickered as the door slammed shut. Spinning around, he paused at the sight of her. "Oi, Chibi! What are you doing here?"

"I uh… I am skipping."

The other's eyes widened a little at that, looking around before giving a shrug and coming to sit next to her. "So you're just deciding to skip? You know it's a dead giveaway that you're skipping when you dress up for the date before you go."

"I'm not- I'm not going on a date! Why does everyone think that? I'm just going to- uh…"

Judal waited a moment, those eyes waiting in an open manner for some kind of reply, but she didn't really know what to say she was going to do.

"I was just going to go play at the arcade or something."

"Boring. They check there most days. There's only been a couple times where I went there and didn't get kicked out onto my ass. You might as well go back to class."

"Really?"

The boy nodded, pulling his braid into his hand and combing his fingers through the black hair in order to braid it again. "Yeah. It's fucking annoying as hell. Also it's cliché. Why not wait until people are there? Anyway, good places to go to are usually the museums or some shit, but then you have people asking if you're with a tour group. They aren't that interesting anyway. So… I guess going home is probably the best choice. Get to go back to bed instead of listening to all the bitching and lectures."

"I don't think my parents would let me get away with that though…"

"Sucks to be you." Judal leaned back in the seat and yawned. "I figure I'll leave during passing period."

"Oh… So you won't stay at school then?"

"Nah, not worth it." The man continued to play with his newly made braid, taking it apart once more so that he could rebraid it. "You sound like you want to come."

"I need to um… well- someone has to sign out for me on the sheet."

"Pfft," Judal stood up, moving over to the receptionist's desk and scribbling in the information. "Signing people out is easy as hell. You'll have to walk though. You won't be able to really ride anywhere without someone to drive ya."

"I could just go with you…"

"Huh?" Judal snickered. "I mean- I guess you could, but that's a stupid plan."

"You know all about days off. You could show me what to do!" Aladdin took his hand and headed for the door, feeling confident about this now. It wasn't really the way she had wanted this to go, but there was certainly nothing wrong with this. She would just go with him to his place and then they would find a way to get to that lovely point that she wanted to get to.

Somehow…

"Chibi, Chibi, Chibi," Judal tsked, pulling her up against him and giving her hair a good couple yanks. "You're an idiot if you think we can walk straight there. Come on, we gotta walk by the tennis courts or else we'll have the principal running out to investigate.

Judal seemed to know much more about this. He took the long way around the school, slipping them through the gym doors while the class was in the showers. They walked around the tennis courts and behind the shed before Judal headed them further away from the school.

And his hand was pressed right against her back, underneath her backpack too. She could feel those bangles and everything. Glancing up at him, she really couldn't tell if he was paying much attention to her at the moment. He seemed more intent on seeing if anyone was following after them.

"I think we're safe," Aladdin told him, pressing a hand to his chest.

"Yeah, probably. You never know with the hag witch."

Aladdin smiled up at him a little, letting him wrap an arm around her a little more and leaning her head against his side as they walked together. Her hand moved from his chest, because it would be strange looking and probably make him ask questions if she kept it there. He wasn't that naïve when it came to things. He would figure out fast enough that she liked him, she didn't need to jump start his realization.

"You're place is uptown isn't it?" Judal glanced down at her and Aladdin felt a little bit of pride at his knowledge.

"Yeah, I live on the north side of town. I can probably tell my parents that I need a ride back from your hom-"

"En can drive ya. Or Koumei. The lazy ass probably won't want company around. He likes this no company rule when he gets back so he can sleep. We'll dump some shit on his bed and make him take ya back."

Aladdin grinned. "Alright. That sounds like a plan then! What would you like to do at your place?"

"I don't know. We'll figure it out when we get there."

They walked along one of the bike paths and Aladdin couldn't help but to look around more. Her excitement was only growing. There was so much she was doing wrong here. She was skipping an entire day of school to try and go after Judal to date. Asking him at his house was going to either end really well or really horribly. Either way, she would get the job done at his house.

Of course, she shouldn't have chosen small heels with the dress today. She could feel her feet hurting a little. One inch was mellow enough not to get comments, but she was going to be in trouble if she walked-

Judal glanced over at her a moment before raising a brow. "You always walk this wobbly?"

"I'm not used to these kind of shoes," Aladdin admitted.

The other snorted, "And you wonder why people thought you were going on a date. I don't get why anyone would dress up just for a regular day of school, especially if they're just going to skip."

"I just wanted to."

"That doesn't make sense."

"It doesn't have to make sense."

"Good, because it doesn't make any sense at all."

Aladdin could see his house coming up. She had to take the chance before they got inside. She could feel a little easier if she asked before inside. If he said no, then she could just walk a couple miles over to her father's workplace and cry on the way before telling her dad that she felt sick and left school on her own. Or she could tell him the truth, but that would be a lot of work and would probably end with her father getting very protective.

He already had a deep hatred of Sinbad for some ungodly reason.

"Hey Judal?"

"What."

"I was wonder if…"

Judal's deep red colored gaze looked down at her and she felt her face slowly turning a little pink.

"I mean… I would like to date you."

There. That wasn't that hard at all. She smiled after telling him what she wanted. Her mother had made things like this sound so much more difficult. She was comfortable around Judal though and it didn't need to be that overly complicated. She liked him. If he liked her, then there it was. They would begin dating and it would be as simple as that.

Judal just stared at her though, as though she had just admitted to having magic powers and a genie capable of beating his ass. His arm was still wrapped around her waist, but it loosened, as though the shock of her words had worked as a wedge between her person and his touch.

"…You want to what?"

"Date. You know, romantic dinners, flowers, kissing, making love. I want to date you." She held her position, waiting eagerly for what he would say.

But…

Judal just stared at her, not moving for a few moments as he just kind of stood. She had shocked him a great deal obviously. It was a very surprising statement for her to make, true, but it couldn't be that shocking. She offered her notes to him immediately in school when he needed them. She texted him homework sometimes even though he didn't do it half the time. She bought him lunch every once in a while or let him munch from her lunch when he came over to pick on people.

He wasn't the nicest person and it certainly probably wasn't the best plan to date him. He was cruel to others when he wanted to be, but…

He had some qualities that she really, really liked. He was strong and he did fairly decent when it came to school things. Sure, he didn't know the class content that great, but he could debate and argue better than any lawyer ever could. He was capable of giving headaches from all his backtalk.

It didn't seem that the backtalk was going to be coming right now though. He was just… lost. His expression was blank as ever, with emotions flickering across those eyes.

After the long silence, Judal moved his arm from around her waist and pulled her along by her wrist, leaving Aladdin to bounce on her feet to take off one high heel before the other. She held her shoes in her free hand as she followed him along towards his house.

Did this mean yes?

Did it mean he didn't want to?

What did it mean?

It had to kind of mean yes, didn't it? No one would say no after leading someone all the way to their house. That would be a little crazy. It would be cruel. Well… Judal was like that…

Hmm…

Her phone was in her bag. If things went too far south, she could always call Ja'far and Sinbad.

They made it to the building and Judal threw the door open after rustling with his keys a moment. Into the foyer of the place they went. Aladdin settled her shoes on the floor next to a small coffee table and set her bag on top of them, knowing that keeping them together was probably the best plan. She wiped a little at her tights and noted a couple small runs in them. Her mom had warned her that tights ripped easily.

Oh well.

Standing up, Aladdin turned around and looked over at Judal only to find him waiting.

"So you wanna date me, Chibi?"

"Yes, I do."

Judal crossed his arms. "You know I'm not that huge on the dating idea."

Aladdin shrugged. "Then you can just tell me no and I will leave."

"What if I don't want you to leave?"

"What do you want to do with me then?"

Judal's face took on a strange look, those eyes clouding a little as he stared at her. They were almost narrowed, more like they were hooded though. He moved forward and Aladdin held her ground, staring up at him.

"What do you want to do with me, Judal?" She stared right back up at him, moving onto her tiptoes to try to gain a little height. She was still so much shorter though, overshadowed by him as he looked down at her. He towered so nicely, making her whole body aware of him.

"You said fuck."

"Hmm?"

"Earlier, when you were describing what dating was."

"I thought I said make love?"

"Same thing."

"You want to… You want to do that now?"

"Little bit. Sounds better than trying to figure out what the hell kind of games or anything you like to play. Usually I just listen to music or bother someone else when I'm at home. Or nap."

Ah… She hadn't… but he wanted to do that… "I don't want to just… I want to be dating if we're going to do that."

Judal shrugged. "Alright."

She blinked, staring up at him. Just like that. Simple. They were dating now. Judal was her boyfriend.

He moved in closer and Aladdin felt his lips press against her own. She could feel his arms move slowly around her waist and lift her up easily into his arms. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders as she felt her lips move against his. He wasn't a gentle kisser like she had imagined.

For some reason, she had expected him to be this awkward and gentle teddy bear underneath his snarky attitude, but instead of that, when he kissed her, it felt like he was trying to argue and win some kind of debate with his lips. He left no room to really push back and have control. She mewled under his touch and felt them both moving. He was carrying her somewhere, but she couldn't tell where.

Her attention had to be focused on the kissing since he was just being so controlling. Her fingers tangled in his hair and she felt her own hair coming undone. All that work this morning on her hair and it was probably in ruins.

Oh well. She had looked nice when she had wanted to.

Something slammed shut and the world around them tilted suddenly, a soft surface pressing against her back a moment before she realized that her dress had been unzipped. Judal moved back and she took in a deep breath as he yanked his shirt off and threw it away from them.

"You have beautiful abs, Judal."

He raised a brow before leaning back over her. "I know, Chibi."


	3. Chapter 3

He was all over her, his mouth moving along her skin as he peeled her mother's dress off her and let it fall to the floor. She could see him having a small laugh at her as she laughed a little and he smiled when his lips were on her stomach.

"You ticklish?"

"A little." She was awfully ticklish, enough that the slightest touch of Judal's hands on her breasts had her squirming and laughing a little more. Those hands were running along her body more and she could feel him pull down her tights to her feet. She used her feet to pull them off the rest of the way and found her lips stolen away again.

He pulled back and she moved to sit up and pull those pants of his down. She didn't know much about what they were doing, but she had borrowed a few books from her mother. She knew what it was that men liked. Reading it was just like doing it, just without the troubles that come along with it.

She didn't want to think about that though. Her lips pressed against his chest as he began to lower his jeans and she moved his hands away with her own before her mouth wrapped around his member. It didn't smell too great, but her eyes flickered up to his and she could see that clouded look becoming that much stronger.

She took in more and her nearly gagged a little, making a moan escape Judal. His hands buried in her hair and he shook.

"Ch-chib…"

Her tongue licked along his shaft, making those fingers hold her hair so tight. Those hips bucked against her, making her take more of him. The man was becoming much harder for some reason. It was like he was gaining length with the more she gave him attention.

The phone rang and she tasted something in the back of her throat.

"Ignore it," Judal growled, pulling her away from him roughly and throwing her back against some pillows. Her eyes barely got enough time to take in the dark curtains of his bed before his face was in her line of view and she could feel his lips against her own. His mouth ravished hers. His every sweep of the tongue felt like it was going to take what little of her was feeling like it was hers. The room was getting so warm so fast.

It didn't feel like there were two of them in this room. It felt like he was just another part of her. The heat was making it nearly impossible to tell where one part of her ended and him began. She liked the feeling. It was oddly alluring. She liked the look that came to his face as he pulled back and warned her that he was going to really start touching her now.

She kissed him before he could finish telling her that there was no backing out now.

She could feel his fingers moving down her front and she took his hand and led him right to her core, letting him know exactly how she liked to be stroked, but it was different when he was stroking. It wasn't like her touch, where she could predict just what was going to happen. The lack of knowledge for what was to come made it a more sensitive kind of touch. She moved her hands away to hold onto him and she was blushing hard in his arms. His mouth was working on her shoulders, nipping and sucking along her tender skin. She could feel his mouth moving towards her neck and she let out a loud moan as he pushed a couple fingers into her and bit down on her neck.

"Ju… Juda…"

He was smiling against her neck, the feel of his smile against her skin made her heart race only that much more. His fingers pulled out and he chuckled a little as his mouth moved up to her ear. "Sorry, Chibi. I can't be patient."

She almost asked, but his erection moved between her legs and she cried out as he moved himself into her. He was thicker than before. Her body feeling very full with just the tip of him in her, but he didn't go slow. He pushed himself in after a split second of angling himself and her eyes rolled back.

"There we are," Judal murmured. His hands moved nearby and Aladdin found themselves both shrouded in darkness. She couldn't see a thing as the curtains fell into place around the bed. Judal vanished and she could only feel his skin against hers. His lips trailed along her body as a tempo began inside her.

Slowly it drifted out, that erection threatening to leave her empty and wanting. Her hands clung to him, trying to keep him inside her. But that would not last more than a moment before he was shoving himself back in, diving in to the hilt, until she could swear that his balls were pressed against her ass. He was filling her up so much that there was not a bit of space left within her.

The feel of one hand found her cheek and she kissed his lips until her mind was drunk and her senses hazy. She drunk him in, letting him continue to pick up speed until the entire bed was shaking beneath them. The curtains were kicked for a moment and she caught sight of his eyes, loving the wine colored hue that they were.

He was…

"Judal," the name was purred out, her voice hitching as she felt something happen. His fingers moved to her breasts and she felt his mouth begin nipping along there. Every time he took his time to flick his fingers across her chest, she could herself slipping closer and closer to a breaking point. Her mouth hung open, her hands clinging to him. There was a hot pair of lips searing a path across her collarbone and she curled her toes in response.

Her voice went up a couple octaves as she whimpered his name, but Judal was unrelenting.

His thrusts continued on, driving her mad until she felt her eyes fly open. Something was spreading through her insides. It overflowed from him, spilling forth into her as he suddenly stopped his thrusts all together and remained inside her. She opened her mouth to try to say something, but one of his hands went between their bodies and began to stroke some special part of her body. The feel of his fingers against the spot between her legs made her toss her head back. He was roaring the most pleasured sound she had ever heard, but the world became so blurry around them.

She felt her body begin to release, her insides tightening around him.

Judal leaned over her and captured her lips again, making her wrap her arms around him in return and cling to him tight.

That had been…

Aladdin had never felt anything like that. Her body was so tired. She could feel all strength that Judal had built up in her falter, breaking apart until she was just barely able to kiss Judal. It was alright though. Judal pulled out of her only to wrap his arms around her and pull her closer. He was the one that grabbed the bedsheets and pulled them over them both, also knocking the curtains open more so she could see him again.

"You were amazing," Aladdin murmured.

Judal laughed a little, pulling her in closer and nodding. "Yeah…"

He was speechless and asleep in her arms so quickly that Aladdin couldn't help but to feel a small sense of pride. The poor man was going to need to nap for a while. She felt the same way too.

Doing this had been so nice, but they would need to do more than just this. They would need to do much more than this. They would need to hold hands or just cuddle on the roof of the school. They would need to wander out to eat somewhere nice in town and then maybe… well, yeah. More of this would be alright too.

Aladdin laid against the man's chest and grinned a little at the feel of his abs and chest. Her parents would really like Judal if they got to really know him. Judal was incredibly pretty.

His arm pulled her in closer as she traced lazy, sleeping patterns across his chest. Even though he was asleep, he kind of liked her.

She drifted off to sleep, dreaming of just lying at this man's side. Her arms were wrapped around him and she woke up at times to kiss his chest or to find that he was pulling her in closer to him. Maybe she didn't sleep at all, since her dreams and reality seemed to be the same. She wasn't sure, but she heard the door downstairs slam open and she woke up on top of Judal, feeling Judal's fingers moving through her hair.

"Did I fall asleep," she asked tiredly, leaning against his touch.

"Yeah, we slept the whole damn day away."

"Oh." Aladdin smiled and slid up a little to press her lips against his, earning a small kiss in return.

"You okay to walk?"

"I still feel really tired," Aladdin confessed, earning the world rolling over and Judal pinning her to the mattress once more.

"Sucks to be you," Judal murmured.

"Are you able to?"

"I'm taking tomorrow off to sleep."

Aladdin laughed, unable to help herself. "It sucks to be you then. Such an exhausted baby." She held onto his shoulders and ignored his attempts to hold her in place. "I am a little sore and tired too… Thank you for being gentle with me though."

"You think I was being gentle on purpose?" His hands drifted down her chest, holding onto her hips. "Nah, chibi. That was a complete mistake. I meant to be rough and fast as hell."

"Too bad, you were very sweet with me. You were a complete gentleman."

"Ugh, chibi, shut up."

"I mean it," Aladdin continued, enjoying the look of disproval on the other's face. She leaned up and pressed more kisses against his face. "You were so gentle and loving with me. I really enjoyed giving myself to you. Plus you made these faces while we were doing it."

"Oh my god, Chibi. Stop."

"I like the one you make when you orgasm the most-"

He pressed his lips against hers just to shut her up, his kiss rough and biting, sending them both to the pillows once more.

"Judal," a voice sang, sending the two of them apart a little as the door to the room opened. "Are you hiding in bed? I got your homework from school. You can start thanking me by stopping-" The man's voice stopped as Kouha caught sight of them. The pink haired boy's mouth hung open a little as he looked between the two of them.

"…How was I not invited to this?"

"Shut up, Kouha." Judal pulled Aladdin against him and wrapped the bedsheets around them both. "Since you're here, you can drive Chibi home."

"I can drive her anywhere, but geez, Judal." Kouha climbed onto the bed and wiped at Aladdin's face a little, earning some swatting on Aladdin's part. "Geez, you ruined her makeup and everything. Does anyone else know you're here, Aladdin?"

"No…"

Kouha shook his head, pulling back and shaking his head. "Moron, you just brought your damn girlfriend home and fucked her senseless. You could have told her not to make it really obvious that she was with you."

"How the hell was it obvious that she was with me?!"

Kouha shook his head. "Just tell her to dress up just to be brought here and fucked like some kind of animal. You're so rude to your poor little girlfriend."

"She asked me to date! She knew what was coming!"

Kouha moved from the room though, leaving the two alone. Aladdin slid a little closer and Judal sighed. "I don't look that bad, do I?"

Judal tsked. "That's what happens with these things… you might need to fix a couple things unless you want your parents knowing."

"I would rather they not know."

"Then you might need your hair fixed… and makeup… and you might need to borrow a jacket or scarf…"

"Huh?"

Kouha returned though, holding a few brushes and things in his arms. "Alright, move away, Judal. Let someone who knows how to take care of ladies do the work."

"Chibi's fine with me-"

"Poor thing, you've probably had so much sexual harassment that it's become a relationship." Kouha pulled her dress into his hands as he set his things on the nightstand, whistling. "Damn if you don't do a good job at dressing up though. When you are done playing with Judal, my room is literally right next door."

"I'm thinking about moving my room to the attic," Judal drawled out, earning a flick to the face from Kouha.

"We'll wait until you're all done up before putting you in that white thing. I think I have a scarf you can borrow."

"Thank goodness Kouha's here to hide away evidence."

Kouha held up a peach he had been carrying with those other things and Judal shut right up, leaning back as Aladdin found herself left in Kouha's care. The other didn't have to work that long and his makeup remover woke her up a little more. She was surprised when he pulled out eye liner and managed to get it on her without her complaining or anything. He pulled back and smiled a little before his hands were full of pins and a hairbrush.

She was in a trance of euphoric bliss as the brush worked its way through her hair. She couldn't help but to close her eyes, enjoying the feel only to feel a pair of lips press against her own. She opened her eyes to see Judal's face against her own.

"Judal! I just finished that!"

She held him close and felt him pull her sheet-clad body onto his lap. "She was forgetting who she gave herself to."

She was tempted to say something, but being in his arms was fun enough. She let it go, kissing him more instead. He was a fool if he thought she would be swayed over by a little attention from someone else. It was amusing and lovely to hear him get jealous though. Aladdin pulled back only to smile at him. "You've got lipstick on your face now."

"Whatever, chibi chest."

"My chest isn't that small!" She huffed only to find Judal being shoved off the bed by Kouha. Kouha's hands worked much faster at the braid her mother had spent ages on. He pulled his hands away and fixed her lipstick a little before grinning.

"Alright, Aladdin. Let's get you dressed and take you home before the step-mother finds out we have her least favorite couple's daughter in the house."

"Your mom really hates my parents-"

"Shhhh, she isn't technically our mom. She's just married into it."

Aladdin ignored him and turned to Judal. "There's a football game tomorrow if you want to go-"

"I don't really watch football."

"I mean, there's a game tomorrow night so it might be fun to grab something to eat in town since most people will be at the game."

"Aren't I supposed to be thinking of what we're supposed to do together, chibi?"

"I don't like waiting."

Kouha snorted, earning a dark look from Judal before Judal shrugged. "I'll pick the place."

"Alright." Aladdin hesitated, finding Judal snagging her dress from Kouha and holding her sheet to block the boy's view as Aladdin changed quickly. She had Judal zip her up, despite being able to pull the zipper up herself. Judal seemed to enjoy himself doing it, his fingers tracing along her spine before the zipper was up.

She kissed his cheek in return for that, seeing the lipstick smudge and grinning.

"Later, Chibi."

"Yep. I'll see you tomorrow at school."

It wasn't until she got to the car that she realized that somehow, during the long walk to the car and the stumbling walk she had, Judal had left a couple of his bangles on her wrist. She smiled at them as Kouha climbed into the driver's seat and started to drive her home.


	4. Chapter 4

"Aladdin!" Sheba looked up with a bright smile when Aladdin walked through the door to the house. Her mother was folding laundry in the living room, but it seemed the clothes were to never be folded with how fast her mother abandoned them. Her arms were around Aladdin's waist and holding her close immediately. "Are you feeling better? The school called and told us that you were sick today."

The school… oh no. "Yeah. I had a friend that was sick today too, so we just lounged together at his place. I didn't want to make either of you two sick."

"Oh, Aladdin," Sheba held her close, hugging her so tightly that Aladdin had to lift her head up a little in order to still be able to breathe. "You are the sweetest baby that a mother could ask for."

Aladdin wrapped her arms around the woman and felt her mom pause.

"…What's this?" Sheba pulled back and lifted her hands up to look at what was on her wrist. "Oh, this are pretty! Are these from your friend?"

"Yeah he- ah, She gave them to me to match with the dress." Aladdin smiled only to see Sheba lean in closer.

"You have eye liner on too."

"She has a trick that she does so I didn't even notice until it was done."

"You need to invite this young lady over. She's excellent at putting on makeup. And sick no less!" Sheba gave her another kiss on the forehead before ushering her up the stairs towards her room. "Alright. That's enough of this. You shouldn't be roaming around when you're sick. I want you to take a nice shower and climb into bed. I won't be letting you go to school tomorrow either. Sick children need to stay in bed until they feel better."

"But mo-"

"I won't hear it!" Her mother could be forceful when she wanted to. Aladdin could tell from the look in her eyes and her somewhat shaky hands that this was a useless thing to argue about.

"…Can we at least get Sinbad to get my homework?"

"Ah… You know how your father feels about him."

"Maybe Alibaba or Ja'far then?"

"That would be a great idea! Alibaba's mother could come over as well! Just like old times! I remember when you two were just babies together. So cute. We always thought that the two of you would end up dating, but it seems Alibaba has interest in other young ladies, doesn't he?"

"Yeah, he's just a good friend. That's all."

"He's falling behind in some classes according to what his mother said… Something about a red head in his class."

"He likes about three or four different red heads," Aladdin murmured, opening the door to her room and taking the chance and hugging her mom one more time. "Thanks for this, mom. You're the best mother that a girl could ask for."

"I will always take care of my baby. Now get a nice bath in before going to sleep. I'll come check on you later."

It was only when the door shut that Aladdin let her scarf from Judal drop and moved to the mirror. Her neck and collarbone was spotted horribly. The man had no self-control at all. She looked like she had been ravished. No matter how she turned, the red marks and bruises were there to stay. She moved to the bathroom attached to her room and began to wipe off the makeup, finding bruised lips underneath her lipstick and a couple more marks that she would have to cover up when the morning came.

Judal had been amazing though. She wasn't even really that mad about this. It had been a lot of fun to break the rules and do something crazy. He was her boyfriend too. They could have fun doing all kinds of things that Alibaba had talked about before.

Late night phone calls, cuddling- She mostly liked the idea of being able to cuddle. She wanted to be able to have someone to really lean on and just relax. Normally she wasn't able to really do that. It felt cool to be able to think about having Judal at her side. No one would be able to call her a nerd really. He could be protective and she could tell him it was fine and she didn't mind.

They could go out to eat and he could talk to her about anything he wanted. He was always murmuring to the others or looking like he had things to say. He could spill those secrets to her and she would just feel nice being able to hear all the things that he would have to say.

She began the bath and grabbed a bathrobe, enjoying the fluffy white thing while she debated over what to do about her mom's dress. She would have to return it… well, she would just hang it up for now? Her mother would come collect it eventually. She hung it up on the back of the door and moved back to the rim of the bath, adding bubbles just for the hell of it. She was just in that kind of mood.

Climbing in, Aladdin had to wince a little. Her body was really sore now that she had time to focus on that. She could feel her insides churn a little as she settled in the tub and turned off the water. Maybe she was getting a little sick.

The doorbell was ringing downstairs as Aladdin shut her eyes, leaning her head back and letting herself get more immersed in her bath.

Her mother's voice was barely audible from here, but there was the sound of footsteps and the voices were getting a little louder.

"-yeah, she was staying with my adopted sister."

"Oh dear, is she feeling better?"

"Yeah, I guess…"

"This is so sweet of you. Her room is right here. I wouldn't recommend staying too long, Judal. Aladdin's still feeling a little under the weather. I'm going to have her stay home from school tomorrow."

"It's fine."

Aladdin jolted in the tub, sitting up in surprise as she heard her bedroom door open and someone go in there. She could only sit in the tub and wait as the bathroom door eventually opened and Judal peeked in.

"Oi, Chibi. Don't leave shit in my house. You forgot your school shit in the hallway."

"I did?" How had she forgotten her stuff like that? Oh right, she had been caught up in the afterglow. Aladdin smiled sheepishly and shrunk a little more into the bathwater. "Thank you, Judal."

"Mhmm…" Judal stared at her a moment before he was shut the bathroom door and began to start undressing.

She stared in shock. "What are you doing!?"

"You're taking a bath, aren't ya?"

"Yeah- but-"

"Scoot over then, Chibi." Judal stripped down and Aladdin bit her lip as she saw the marks on his abs and back. There were lots of claw marks. Had she…

Judal pushed her forward in the bathtub and climbed in with her, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. He pulled a clip from the counter over and tied his hair up so that it wouldn't get drenched.

This was supposed to be a one person bath, but now it was just… intimate. She could feel him pressed up against her back and she had a hard time trying to relax again.

"I'm going to end up smellin' like you by the end of this," Judal told her.

"Yeah, you are." Aladdin snickered a little at that. "I don't think you use lavender soaps at home."

"Nah, I usually just steal En's shit. Sometimes Mei's too. Whoever's is in the bathroom at the time. Mei never notices, but En does."

"Thanks for bringing my things back…"

The man grunted a little, leaning back and stretching himself out in the tub more. "Is this a hottub or a bath though, Chibi? This thing's weird as hell."

"It's a jet bath."

"Rich bitch."

She huffed at that, smacking his chest only to have him reaching over the rim of the tub and finding the buttons to the damn thing. The jets in the bath began immediately, making Judal grin.

"Oh hell, yes. I'm coming over here more often."

"You're going to come over for my bathtub?"

"If this is your bath, Chibi, then I want to see your kitchen."

He got another smack for that. He was such an idiot. "The house isn't that impressive, but it's home. My dad likes having enough that my grandfather can't come and gloat about how much better his home is. My dad and grandfather have kind of a feud with one another."

"Works for us then." Judal was leaning closer and resting his head against hers. Judal's hands were holding onto her waist a little more after a few minutes. His head rested against her shoulder more. "How long do you think I can stay here before your mom comes up to check on us?"

"You've got about ten minutes tops." Aladdin shook her head. "My mom won't miss anything either. She's really good at telling things about people. She knew exactly when my dad got kissed by a girl at work."

"…Well, shit. No point in trying to hide this then, is there?" Judal had the clip out of his hair as well as his hairtie in seconds, pulling her with him under the water for a moment before he grinned. "Oh holy shit, this thing's awesome. I'm staying here tonight."

"My mom thinks I'm sick! Judal-"

"Shhhh I'm taking care of you then. Don't argue about this."

Aladdin shook her head frantically. "Do you know how-"

"It'll be fine, chibi."

"My dad's not going to like this…"

"It'll be fine-"

A knock was happening on the bedroom door and Aladdin could hear her mother's voice. "Judal? Aladdin? Are you two alright?"

"Just helping Ch-Aladdin wash her back!" Judal shouted back, earning a panicked smack from Aladdin.

"JUDAL!"

The door was practically thrown open in the bedroom and Aladdin felt her face heat up. She dove into the water more, covering herself well with the bubbles before her mom would get in the bathroom. Just deep enough in the water that her mother wouldn't see the damn hickies!

Her mother's head popped into the room and she stared at the two of them before her face was turning the brightest color of pink. "Uh…"

"Hey," Judal waved from the tub, completely unprepared for what was to come. The idiot didn't know her mom like she knew her mom. It wasn't like she would just let him climb into a tub and back out so quickly. This was the woman who took a picture when Aladdin had lost a tooth, when she was having the first day of every single grade. This was the woman who had a doorframe in the house where Aladdin stood once a year and had her height marked for reminiscing purposes. This was the woman who took a picture when she had gone to the dentist, the zoo, the bathroom by herself…

She was poofing from the doorway and Judal was trying to show it wasn't a big deal in vain. Aladdin shook her head at him and covered herself in more bubbles, thankful for her choice to use bubbles in this bath.

The camera flash nearly sent Judal leaping from the bathtub. Her mom was grinning in the doorway, snapping a few pictures. "You two are so cute!"

"WHAT THE HELL WOMAN?!"

"He has abs just like your father did when he was your age, Aladdin." Sheba took another couple photos before she leaned over the tub and kissed both their heads. "No more lies, you two. There's no need to be sneaking around this house. We can be honest with one another."

Aladdin could feel her face burning as Judal scowled at her. "…We don't know what you're-"

"_You_ better be more gentle. No more upper neck hickies on my baby."

"MOM!" Aladdin covered her neck only to look in horror at the camera. She had taken a picture of that!

"Maybe I like giving hickies there," Judal growled. "Maybe I'll leave mo-" He was smacked upside the head by her mother before he could finish that thought.

"Do you want to stay the night, Judal?"

"Ah… no-"

"Perfect, we have the dinner time set for an hour. Aladdin's father will be home in a half hour so this can be finished up and then I expect to see you both outside of Aladdin's room. I'll get some extra blankets and pillows out for you."

Sheba left the room before Judal could grab the camera, her eyes looking at the pictures she had taken with glee written across her face.

"Your mom's weird as hell."

"She knows…" Aladdin sunk into the water more and hid her face against his chest. "My mom's gonna tell everyone."

"Boo hoo, Chibi. Pass the damn shampoo and conditioner. I might as well get an actual bath out of this."


	5. Chapter 5

Judal was sulking for quite a while as they actually took the bath. The soreness was at least easing down more for her though. Actually, she was kind of enjoying having Judal in the bath with her. She got to wash his abs and chest and he was very gentle once more with her. He took the sponge from her and washed at her with a rather bemused look on his face.

"I can't believe I have to meet your stupid parents."

"You climbed in my bath. You could have just brought my things and left."

He just sulked more before leaning in and resting his head on her shoulder. Such a baby. He didn't want to do anything he needed to. She smiled at his reactions and pressed a kiss to his head.

"It won't be that bad. I'm pretty sure it will just be my mom and us. My dad works a lot and I think he has some business deals this evening to work on so he probably won't be home on time. My mom usually just lets me eat in the living room when that happens. Plus she likes to cheat and order food when these kind of things happen."

Usually it meant dessert first and then if they were both hungry after eating all of that, they would cook some actual dinner or just munch on junk food. Her father really wanted them to focus on more healthy things and not binge eat, but that didn't happen too often. They were ladies after all and ladies needed food.

Judal's mouth pressed against her neck and she jumped a little, her thoughts jumping out the window.

"We should probably get out," Judal muttered.

"You don't have to stay. We could just tell my mom that you need things at home."

"Nah, it's fine. I was gonna skip tomorrow anyway so it isn't a sacrifice or anything." The man stood up, dripping water everywhere as he wrung out his hair and stepped onto the tile. She smiled as she climbed out after him, wrapping a bathrobe around herself and handing him a couple towels.

"My mom gets excited easily."

Judal was drying himself off though rather than listening. His chest and everything were just right there. She had probably been around her mother too long. At this point appreciating such things felt more natural than averting her gaze. His body was just excellently toned, shown by his practically chiseled abdominal region. For some reason her attention kept straying there of all places. Yet, as she drew her gaze up, she saw the smirk on the other's face as he raised a brow.

"I would tell you that you can touch 'em, but you've done that quite a few times. The scratches are all yours."

"Sorry about that." She grabbed another towel and began to dry her hair immediately. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It doesn't hurt, brat," he tsked, moving to the bedroom. "Anyway, is the entire house this fancy or just your shit?"

"The whole house." Aladdin replied, following after him and getting a nightgown out. Judal was lounging on her bed as she changed, playing with her pillows, the television, as well as the sheets. He coasted through the other door to find her closet and looked around there before wandering back out.

"Damn…"

"It's kind of nice," Aladdin replied, earning a raised eyebrow again.

"Whatever, Chibi." Judal went to say something more, but her mother was calling out to them at this point and Aladdin sighed.

"I'll drain the tub really quick and you can go on ahead."

"I'll wait."

Aladdin felt a great deal of relief when they finally made it down the stairs. Her mom, as she had hoped, had to tell them that her dad was working late. They curled up in the living room and ate a nice dinner, during which her mom's show was on so Sheba was very caught up in that and when it was over, Aladdin and Judal were heading upstairs for bed. Judal got an extra toothbrush and he ignored the sheets and pillow her mom had gotten for him in lieu of sleeping in the bed with her.

His body pressed up against hers, arms wrapping around her tight as she got comfortable. They were settled in when Aladdin found herself smiling a little.

She rolled over and looked up at him, leaning up to kiss him.

"Mmm… You sure you want to tempt your mom to come in here with that camera?"

"I locked the door."

One of Judal's eyes opened a moment before Aladdin felt her body being pressed into the fluffy mattress, her body being immediately held by the hips as those lips stole away her every breath. "Smart little shit, aren't ya?"

"I really like you," Aladdin murmured in response.

He was tame for her.

By the time the morning actually came around, Aladdin was actually feeling sore in her every muscle. There were parts of her aching that she had never even realized she owned. Judal's body was strewn across hers, his face planted between her breasts as he lightly snored.

It wasn't his snoring that woke her up though. She could hear her father moving around outside the room, talking to her mom.

"Shouldn't we check on her this morning though, Sheba?"

"You know how it is, Solomon. It's a simple flu. I'm going to have her stay home today and she'll be fine by this evening. You'll see. Now I won't be hearing a word about how I'm stealing away Ugo's precious coworker so off! Off you go! Come on now!"

Her father could be heard kissing her mother outside the room, making her mother let out a nice squeak before they were banging into things.

"Sheba, you're going to break me if you keep doing that."

"We'll get you a nice wheelchair when that happens."

"I feel happy to know you've at least thought of a plan for this kind of thing. "

"I will always take care of you. I love you endlessly."

More kissing and now Judal was looking towards the door, scowling sleepily. "…they do know we can hear them."

"Shhh," Aladdin took her mother's lead and kissed her man, making Judal turn his attention away from the door and kiss her back.

"Fine, but you aren't getting out of bed that fast," he murmured.

"Mom says I'm sick," Aladdin murmured. "There's no way I'm leaving bed before noon." She couldn't help but to pull the sheets over them both though, feeling him once more pull her up against him and settle in. Their hair was horribly tangled, but it was nice to be like this with him.

He messed idly with her hair for a while before they heard the front door of the house slam shut and a car outside drive away. Judal's hands went to the remote before he was flicking on something mindless on the television and holding her.

Things were simple.

"Aladdin? Judal?" Sheba knocked on the door before smiling at them both lying there in bed together. "You two are so cute. Look at you both."

"What's wrong, mom?"

"I was just wondering if I should call Judal's parents to tell them that he's here-"

"They're both dead," Judal replied easily.

"Dead?"

"Yeah," the man looked over at her mom and shrugged. "They both died when I was a baby. I stay with some hag of a woman and her little shits."

"Now, Judal-"

"His adopted mom is Arba."

Sheba paused, biting her lip a moment instead of chastising the boy. "Um… well… It still would be nice to let her know you're alive…"

"I ran away once for six months and came back to find she hadn't noticed."

Sheba shook her head at that, walking over only to stop short. "Oh… you're both naked… okay. I'm going to be working downstairs so I better see the two of you getting up and around by eleven. We'll have a nice big breakfast and you both can work on deciding what we're having for dinner. Solomon will be home tonight so we should be having a meal together."

They stayed in bed until noon, having fallen asleep to some daytime soap on television. When they got up, Aladdin found Judal actually talking to her mom and snickering over her talking about Aladdin's father. Things went well. They spent the afternoon gardening of all things- which ended with Aladdin and Judal tossing dirt at one another until sheba set the hose on them both and they had to plan an attack on Sheba.

Which led to a couple hours of bathrobe clad cuddling on the couch…

And then there was lunch, when Sheba took them out to get something nice to eat and they ended up all going to the mall.

Things turned out really nicely. Aladdin couldn't be happier if she tried. Judal and her mom were actually getting along right up until the moment when they got home and Anise and Alibaba were pulling into their driveway next door.

"Anise!" Sheba waved excitedly, earning a wave back as Alibaba gawked at them. Aladdin could see the wall come right back up in front of Judal. His cold expression setting in a moment before that trademark smirk came into place.

"Well, well… Look who it is."

Alibaba hurried over and glared at him, crossing his arms when he was finally between Aladdin and him. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm doing whatever I'm in the mood for mostly."

"Yeah, well at least leave these two alone. They don't need your shit."

Judal flicked his forehead. "You know, you're not that scary without Dreadlocks around to protect you. It's kind of boring actually. You should invite him around if you're going to go threatening someone."

"I'm not threatening yet."

"Yet," Judal purred, smirking a moment before he walked around him and flicked him in the head. "I'm in a good mood. I'll leave your ass unscathed."

"Tsk, like you could hurt me!"

Judal laughed at him as Alibaba continued to bark, the raven haired boy's arms wrapping around Aladdin's waist a moment for him to kiss her and then he was running off.

"Bye moron."

Alibaba chased after him, yelling at him at the top of his lungs while both Anise and her mom looked after them.

"Who's that?"

"Oh, Aladdin found herself a boytoy. It doesn't seem that your son likes him very much."

"Ah, that must be Judal then. I've heard nothing but horror stories about him. He's apparently some kind of bully."

"He is?"

"Yes, he bothers by little prince a great deal. He tends to be name calling and violent. I'm surprised Aladdin would want someone like that."

"Well, to be honest, I haven't seen any of that," Sheba frowned at the woman's words, pursing her lips a little. "We've had him over at the house today helping Aladdin feel better and he's just been the gentlest thing. Even helped plant the lilies out back."

"Maybe he's one of those bad boys. I wouldn't be surprised. You know, there can only be one in a group and Alibaba has always been a leader of sorts."

The two began cooing over the past and Aladdin began to head inside only to hear a loud car horn. This one was the one her mother really liked. As soon as she heard it, she was spinning around and waving excitedly, earning a rather big wave back from the man climbing out of the driver's seat.

Alibaba and Judal were both pausing, standing on the other side of the street as Sinbad climbed out and ran over only to swing Sheba around excitedly. "ALADDIN'S MOM!"

"SINBAD! AH! LOOK AT YOU!" Aladdin covered her face as her mom practically squealed in delight at the boy. "Oh! But it must be almost football game time! You've gotten all smelly again."

"Just got out of practice!"

Anise laughed a little and hugged the boy when Sheba was finally free. "It's so good to see the big bad baby sitter in the neighborhood again."

"Yeah, well, Aladdin was sick today and you know I can't help but to feel obligated." He motioned at his truck. "I brought her homework over and figured I would linger a while just to help her out. Maybe try again with makin' ol' Mister Abraham not shriek at the sight of me."

"He can't help it. You look like his father," Sheba smiled and pulled him over towards Aladdin as Aladdin tried to slip back into the house. "Come, come. ALADDIN! LOOK WHO CAME BY!"

"Ah- Sinbad."

"AH! OUT OF BED!" Sinbad came charging over, tossing her up in the air a moment before holding her in his arms. "Sick today and you're still running around like you own the place. We're lucky I'm here." Sinbad handed his keys over to Sheba. "Aladdin's stuff is in the passenger seat. I'm taking miss escape artist up to her room."

Aladdin looked over his shoulder as Sheba began to immediately do as he asked and she watched Judal glower at him.

Sinbad's kiss to her cheek had Judal storming off down the street.

It seemed that she would have to explain later… if he gave her the chance.


	6. Chapter 6

Judal was done the moment she showed up to school the next morning in Sinbad's car. Sinbad had worked her mom over the night before and Sinbad had spent the night after Sinbad's parents came by to visit.

Her dad had been struggling, using any reason to avoid looking at Sinbad.

Sinbad was more than happy to walk her to class, not doing enough to earn being told off, but doing enough that Judal stayed with Kougyoku and the others. At lunch, Alibaba and Morgiana kept her busy. She didn't get any time at all before the end of the school day. She sprinted through the halls to his locker and slammed against it as he was slinging his bag over his shoulder. Her arms wrapped around his waist.

"What's up, Chibi?"

"I missed you."

"Oh yeah?" Judal leaned down and frowned at her. "And what does that football idiot think about this?"

"He used to be my babysitter. That's all. My mom loves having him come over and help out sometimes, but she really liked having you come over." Aladdin glared at him. "She was kind of disappointed that you ran off and you didn't even get to really meet my dad."

"I don't really want to meet your dad."

"Then just spend time with me. I feel bad for how things ended."

"What do you want to do?"

"We're dating so…You know, let's do things together." Aladdin shifted on her feet a little. "Can we do something together? We could go grab a bite to eat or maybe work on homework together. We could play some games at my house or-"

"ALADDIN!" Sinbad waved from down the hall and Judal rolled his eyes.

"It seems someone doesn't know when the babysitting ended."

Sinbad was heading through the hallway crowd and Aladdin looked up at Judal sheepishly. "I already told you, there's nothing-"

Judal headed away from her and out the doors before she could get it across to him. It was so obvious that she wasn't with Sinbad. Sinbad was just her old babysitter. He had taken care of her when her parents needed to go out on dates, but…

She sighed as he wrapped an arm around her and steered her towards the other football players. He was going on a thousand different things as Aladdin scooted around him only to end up wrapped up in Ja'far's arms.

"Come on, Aladdin. We're going to food after practice and I want to see how that homework of yours is going."

"Ja'far, I don't need the help."

"Come on, you missed two days-"

"I need to go." Aladdin spun around and ducked under Sinbad's hands, running for the doors and throwing the doors open only to look around hurriedly. She rushed after the braid about halfway down the street, spinning around Alibaba and jumping over the hunched over Kassim. She held onto the books in her arms tight as she felt her heart pounding in her chest. She made it to him in record time, nearly knocking him over as she reached him.

"Wh-"

"Judal!"

Judal grabbed her before he fell over, helping her keep on her feet. "Damn, you're going to knock someone over doing that shit."

"Judal," someone else was yelling for him and Aladdin scowled at the girl up ahead, waving excitedly at him.

"Kougyoku should realize that you're taken."

Judal snorted. "When's football boy going to know that about you?"

"Ah…"

"Let me guess, you didn't tell him."

"I was trying to catch up with you!"

"So he doesn't."

"Of course not! Maybe if you had stood there for about a half minute we wouldn't be having this conversation. You know what-" She stopped as Kougyoku yelled for Judal to hurry up. "HE'S TALKING TO HIS GIRLFRIEND," Aladdin yelled at the woman, earning a shocked eep sound from the girl.

Judal blinked a moment, surprised by that. A smirk coming to his face after a moment before he flicked her forehead, "So you really want to be my girlfriend?"

"I assumed we were. You agreed to it the day before yesterday."

"Yeah…"

"I will tell the others tomorrow, okay? You and I can have everyone know and then we'll-"

"I don't know, Chibi. You think your friends are just going to accept that?"

"They don't have to."

"You really think you would be okay with that?"

Aladdin huffed at him, crossing her arms only to have Judal shrug.

"Fine, Chibi. Are you coming over to my place-"

"I can't. My mom and I are going to head over to my grandfather's today to feed his cats while he's away on business… I will call you though." Aladdin smiled, pulling him down enough to kiss his cheek. "I will be sure to call you tonight."

Kougyoku was storming towards them as Judal shrugged and nodded. "Alright. Take a picture of these so called cats."

"Do you like cats?"

"Yeah. Little bit."

"JUDAL!"

"I'M COMIN' YA OLD HAG!" Judal glared at Kougyoku, moving forward and smacking the girl upside the head. "I WAS BUSY! DAMN!"

"WHEN THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN INTO DATING- AND A FRESHMAN!"

"SINCE FUCK OFF!"

Aladdin watched him walk off with his adopted sister and smiled a little, spinning around only to find Alibaba glaring at her.

"You and Judal then?"

"Ah- Alibaba-"

"Why the hell would you want to date him? He's an asshole."

"He can be nice underneath that."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes!" Aladdin smiled up at her friend and grabbed both his hands. "Remember the first day of school? When you were busy trying to flirt with Kougyoku and Mor-san was busy with Masrur? There was no one to really help me with my books and everything."

"You could have asked Sinbad-"

"He was playing with the other football players in the classroom."

"Okay…"

"Judal found me after I dropped all my books and he helped me pick them all up. He even showed me around so that I wouldn't get laughed at for not knowing the building or anything. Then he introduced me to Kouha and Koumei in case I needed more help. He was really, really sweet. It's just that you guys are so prone to not getting along that you end up fighting."

"More like he fucking picks fights…" Alibaba shook his head before Kassim looked over the blond's shoulder.

"Judal did all that for you?"

"Yeah. He held all my books for me too. He was so nice to me and it was funny when he asked to try on my glasses! You should see him in glasses. He looks like a cute nerd!" She smiled at the two only to see them both smile at one another.

"A cute nerd, huh?" Kassim pulled away from Alibaba only to hug Aladdin. "Thank you so much for the information."

"Huh? What do you… Alibaba, what does he mean?"

"Nothing! Nothing! We just didn't know he was like that!" Alibaba smiled brightly and took her by the hand, leading her back towards the cars. "Come on. We should get you over to your mom. She came to pick you up to go visit your grandpa, didn't she?"

"Yeah…"

The blond was way too happy, smiling proudly as Sheba honked the horn and smiled at them both. He even declined riding in the car with them since it would take time away from them being able to spend time at her grandfather's. "I need to go work on some homework with Kassim anyway. I'll talk to you both another time," he promised, bouncing off only to start laughing with Kassim.

"He's in a good mood today," Sheba noted, earning a nod.

"Yeah… I don't know what he's so happy about though."

"Oh well. Your grandfather should be gone for the week so he was wondering if it would be alright for you to stay at his house. He seems to think his poor old cats can't survive without his crusty old presence."

"I can…"

"You don't have to. It might turn into a couple weeks with him and I would like to have my baby at home-"

"No, no! It's okay! I'll do it! His cats do get really lonely. I'll take care of them."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, mom. It's fine." Aladdin smiled more, watching them quickly enough turn into the driveway to the house and buzzing the gate to the place open. "He has probably the safest house in the entire town. I won't be in any danger at all. His cats do get really lonely too."

"Alright…" Sheba sighed. "You have to come home or at least call me if you get even the tiniest bit lonely though."

They both climbed out only for Sheba to frown at the many sets of eyes in the window. "Your grandfather is a rather rude man, naming all these cats after friends of your father's who have all died."

"He just liked the names."

"Is that what he says?"

Aladdin nodded, bouncing onto the porch to open the grill up and pull the key out from the coals. She unlocked the door easily and smiled at the collection of kitties that came to greet her.

"Setta! Tess! Hello cuties!" Her eyes landed on Tess, who was just now having his eyes open up and was sporting some bright green eyes like his mommy. Sheba grabbed Setta as she approached, leaving Aladdin to pick up the baby Tess and close the door once more behind them.

Aladdin took pictures of all the other cats, sending the pictures to Judal only to get no response in return. She watched her mom complain about her grandfather's occult interests and smiled when her father called and asked for Sheba to come home soon.

"You're sure you want to stay here tonight?"

"Yeah. Sinbad's two doors down. I'll ride to and from school with him."

Sheba kissed her forehead and Aladdin watched her mother leave soon enough only to find herself lying back on the sofa and turning on the television. It seemed her grandfather was still watching only the weird ass porn channels and horror films on television. She settled on a film and looked at the many cats that were around her.

"You know, kitties… I got myself a boyfriend."

The kitties all cuddled closer to her and Aladdin smiled more as she pressed her face into a couple of them.

"We're going on a date tomorrow night. I might bring him home with me so you all can meet him. It'll be great…"

She should have asked her mom for another outfit, but that would probably be a dead giveaway for what she was going to be doing. Instead she would just have to enjoy going on a date in one of her sundresses or something. She had a few more clothes here at her grandfather's. If not, her grandfather left a debit card here for her. She could just use that and then listen to her father get made fun of a little for not giving her enough money.

Well… that would probably not be the best plan.

She would just pick something she owned already.

Judal would no doubt look incredibly pretty when they were together. He would no doubt braid his hair again and have that nice, soft expression on his face like he did whenever they were alone. They would go somewhere nice and out of the way… where they could just enjoy being with one another and Judal could stop having to be such an ass.

He was a little bit of an asshole, but not that much.

She had to believe he had a nice side. What kind of asshole would help a poor freshman like Judal did? It wouldn't make any sense…


	7. Chapter 7

Her heart plummeted the moment she walked into school and heard Alibaba and Kassim over the announcements.

"_If any freshman is having trouble finding their classrooms, don't worry! Judal Kou will show you where you need to go! He's just such a cute nerd!"_

"What the hell," Ja'far frowned behind Aladdin, holding his bag and their coffees in his hands. "Sin, you know what those two are doing?"

"I have no idea." Sinbad shook his head. "Why the hell would Judal be showing around freshies?"

"Judal helped me and I told those two yesterday about it to get them to stop harassing Judal-"

"Oh Aladdin," both the boys shook their heads, Ja'far handing her their coffees and hurrying ahead.

"I'm going to do some damage control, Sin. You and Aladdin head to Chem."

"We're way ahead of you."

"_Don't worry if you need a knight in shining armor, Freshmen! Judal Kou will protect you! He likes little girls who need big strong heroes~!" _

Aladdin handed over Ja'far's coffee before she spilt it in anger. What were those two doing in the office? Why were they doing this?

"You know Judal and Alibaba have been at war with one another since the first day of Alibaba's freshman year?" Sinbad kissed her head. "Don't worry, Ja'far will handle those two and you can make Judal feel better."

"You know-"

"I saw Judal kiss you the other day when I drove to your place. Don't worry, I don't have a problem with it. Judal's been a pain in my ass since forever, but I guess even assholes have their good qualities."

Aladdin nodded. "He's been really nice to me. I mean, not always, but most the time he does things in his own way that are really sweet."

The sound of the intercom duo was disrupted by the sounds of Ja'far hollering for the two idiots to stop, followed by a short and very stern message by the freckled football manager reminding all underclassmen to go to the office for help and remember that harassment and bullying was punishable by law.

"Ja'far's handled the hard part," Sinbad stated, motioning towards the intercom before pushing the chemistry room door open. "If Judal gives you too much trouble, just remember there are better guys around for the more romantic stuff, got it? Don't get all bent out of shape over someone who can't remember that alcohol's a solution."

"I remember you trying to tell your parents that."

Sinbad laughed with her a moment before shaking his head. "My mom is still mad about that. She won't even let me leave to go to your house or Ja'far's unless I'm swearing up and down that I'm going to have Vittel or Solomon watching over me… or your mom. She really likes your mom."

"I think everyone does." Aladdin smiled and looked around the classroom. "Huh, Judal's not here today."

"Probably late or skipping," Sinbad replied, heading towards the front. "Go sit down and get your lab homework out. Falan should be coming any minute."

Judal didn't come for class at all. Aladdin looked around for him, but it seemed that he wasn't coming at all. She ended up having Sinbad work with her on her lab for the class and Morgiana joined her group for the only other class she had with Judal. She also didn't seem Alibaba or Kassim, but it seemed that the two were put in in school suspension. Anise was in the office at the end of the day.

"Aladdin?" Sinbad smiled over at her as they were grabbing things from their lockers. "You wanna have a ride home or do you wanna stick around here with the football team."

"I… I don't know… I think I'm just going to have you give me a ride home…"

"Ah, come on." Sinbad shut his locker and shook his head. "I can't have you moping at your gramp's place. Come to the game. I'll win the game and we can party a little at Ja'far's with some ice cream or something before heading home."

"I guess…"

Ja'far smacked Sinbad for that. "Don't go offering my place up for your after game parties."

"We should do something."

"Win the game without fumbles and we'll talk."

Sinbad grinned at him, leaning in a little closer. "Oh yeah? What do I get if there are no fumbles?"

"Respect." Ja'far walked passed him and Sinbad's jaw dropped at the statement, making Aladdin start laughing a little. The lost look in the man's face at that combined with the shit-eating grin on Ja'far's face was priceless. The two were practically married in some sense. It was funny how their families didn't seem to notice at all.

She wanted that with Judal. Just that wonderful banter and everything. It would be great. She could make little comments that had Judal running after her in a fuss like Sinbad was running after Ja'far now. She wanted to see Judal try to make things right and to be able to lean against the other.

She followed after Sinbad and Ja'far to the field and settled on the benches, beginning to get around her homework and work on it next to Ja'far as Ja'far watched the others practice. The entire practice wasn't long, but when the game started, Aladdin was done with her work and able to cheer on the team against the rival school. Aladdin had to grin as Sharrkan argued about his position on the cheer team with Masrur as the man just raised an eyebrow at him.

Kouha was taking his position as captain of the cheer team very seriously, putting the girls to shame, although the cheer coach was having a hard time keeping the boy out of the skirts.

He looked good that way though. Aladdin smiled at the sight of the pink haired "princess" of the cheer team as he riled the entire crowd.

Tonight they were facing the Reim school, the team Masrur used to be a part of so of course Sinbad was taking this game incredibly seriously. The rivalry was deep as could be.

"Kouha!" Aladdin hurried over to the other as he sat down to get a drink. "Judal wasn't at school today."

"Ah! Aladdin." Kouha smiled at her and shook his head. "Juju went home early after that stupid announcement shit started. Said something about wanting to transfer. He left the house too. I think he's running off again. He's made our adopted shit for a mother pissed off again too. He took my cousin with him."

"You mean Hakuryuu?" Now that she thought about it, she hadn't seen that boy either…

"Yep. I'm sure he'll come back eventually, but for now he's gone. Yesterday's story."

Aladdin went to speak, but Sinbad slammed the ball into the endzone and screamed loudly, making the crowd scream with him and making Kouha leap from his seat and scream at the top of his lungs in support. He was off from there, running to the cheer squad and slapping Sharrkan's ass before he was starting another routine for them to do.

It seemed that she wouldn't be spending time with Judal for a while…

How could he just run off like that though? They were supposed to spend time together. First date and all that. This was the worst.

Aladdin settled next to Ja'far and sighed, earning a pat on the back.

"You okay?"

"No…"

"It'll be fine. Enjoy the game, Aladdin."

"I don't think I can."

Sinbad intercepted the ball from the other time and began to tear through the field, throwing the ball towards Masrur and screaming in joy as the red head made it to the end zone. The crowd erupted and Ja'far smiled. "We've worked really hard to get to this point. Whatever's wrong, Aladdin, just remember that a little work goes a long way."

"I know…"

Aladdin waited until the end of the game and found Sinbad running to her side, hoisting both her and Ja'far up in the air and grinning proudly. "42 to 14! TAKE THAT SCORE AND SUCK IT JAFFY!"

"PUT ME DOWN!"

"Congrats, Sinbad," Aladdin replied, smiling down at him only to see the man grin more. He set them both down before bouncing over to Masrur and the others and slapping their asses or chest bumping them. The man was on an unbelievable high from the game, grinning the brightest he had all week.

The party ended up being at Ja'far's place, where the cheerleaders, football players, and a great group of others from school gathered and all began to party. Ja'far's parents were gone for the weekend, making it easy for the party to happen. Aladdin had some lemonade with Ja'far, settling on the counter in the kitchen as the crowd roared along to the loud music playing in the place.

"We're lucky my adopted parents are this cool," Ja'far growled, making Aladdin laugh a little.

"It's not that bad. You're really lucky to have things so easy. I wish I could have things this easy when it comes to relationships-"

"Shhhhh! Our parents don't know about that," Ja'far growled, covering her mouth.

"JA'FAR!" Sinbad hurried over and pulled his hand away. "That's not how you kiss a girl."

"Sinbad, I swear to god if you got in the liquor cabinet."

"Nah! The other team's here. They brought some stuff! Look at this! Lemonade!" Sinbad waved the bottle only for Ja'far to glare at him.

"HARD LEMONADE! OH MY FUCKING GOD, SIN!"

"Drink with me!"

"NO!"

Sinbad laughed a little before he wrapped an arm around Aladdin and Aladdin blinked at him. She didn't get to respond before she found his lips pressed against hers. He held onto her face a little, giving her a deep and nasty tasting kiss only for her to squeak in shock.

Ja'far slapped him as Aladdin stared at him in stunned silence. She looked over to see Kouha glance away.

"Sin! You moron! You're so drunk!"

"Ja'far, you don't kiss like normal."

"You can't even tell what you're-"

Aladdin squeaked as Sinbad picked her up and began to carry her along the house, only getting to the empty hallway before Ja'far punched him and Aladdin got free. Ja'far's face was a deep red as he towered over the football player.

"You absolute moron. Why the hell are you dragging Aladdin around?"

"I wasn't yo-"

"Don't carry me around!"

The man looked up at him and Ja'far sighed, falling to his knees only to stare at him seriously. "You drank way too much. I bet they spiked it just to fuck with us. How much did you drink?"

"It was just a bottle of hard lemonade. It normally isn't enough to even get a slight buzz…" Sinbad looked up at him and frowned more, earning ja'far moving in closer and shaking his head.

"You've completely lost your senses, haven't you?"

"Ja'far…"

Ja'far closed his eyes, shaking his head and looking over at Aladdin. "Sorry about your dress, Aladdin."

"My dres- OH!" Aladdin covered herself a little as she realized Sinbad's shoulderpads he was still wearing had ripped her dress a little. "Can I borrow a shirt?"

"Yeah, hold on." Ja'far moved into the bedroom to grab a shirt and Aladdin looked around to see a few people look down the hall only to snicker and leave again.

This was not a good situation.

Ja'far returned after a moment and tossed her the shirt. "I'm going to put Sinbad in my bed and then take you home, alright?"

"Alright."

This party had been a big mistake on her part.

The others were whistling and telling her congrats with Sinbad by the time she and Ja'far got Sinbad in bed and returned to the party areas. Ja'far led her through the groups and out to Sinbad's car, driving her back to her grandfather's place and leaving her at the front gate. He walked her to the door and hugged her a little bit as she told him about Judal.

"If Sinbad or I see that guy at all, then we'll let him know that he needs to come find you and beg forgiveness for missing your first date. That's actually a really smart idea to have the date during a game. We're an obsessive town, aren't we?"

"Yeah." Aladdin smiled a little only to earn a small kiss to the forehead. "Sorry that Sinbad kissed me."

"Nah, it's fine. It probably will just take the heat off Sinbad for a while with his parents. They're hoping for grandchildren eventually and they aren't really aware that Sin and I are kind of…"

"I'm sure that when they find out, they'll be happy."

"Yeah…"

"You should get home to kick those people out of your house. You have a newspaper article to write for the school newspaper Monday."

"You should join the paper, Aladdin." Ja'far smiled. "It's a lot of fun."

"I'll think about it."

The man left her there in the doorway with the kitties and her school bag, heading to the car and honking once before heading off for home.


	8. Chapter 8

She was exhausted fast by the end of the following week. For some reason, she just wasn't sleeping that well and there wasn't a sign of the black haired boy at all for the week. She focused on her work, but it was hard to ignore the voices of some of her fellow students asking her about herself and Sinbad. Sinbad was enjoying himself immensely with the glowing newspaper article and the news channel came by the town to do an interview about him and the team, which made him even more sought after by many of the students in the school.

Ja'far was intent on sticking with newspaper, coming by the games to do his managerly duties, but there were other things that needed his attention, which made Sinbad turn to her as well as a few others to talk to.

Aladdin tried to talk to Kouha and the others from Judal's house, but they just told her that Judal hadn't come home.

Aladdin groaned as the weekend came and she was stuck at her grandfather's place for another weekend. She spent the weekend listening to her father call to complain that her grandfather was an asshole who needed to put his cats in a damn kennel and a call from her grandfather thanking her for being there when he was stuck at his occult getaway.

"I will bring you home many things that you will like," he promised, no doubt meaning more dead animal parts and an offer for a barbeque of various foods that were questionable in the country.

After another two weeks, Aladdin was ready to smack someone. She was going to be angry when she saw Judal. She was finding that she needed to use the restroom more and she wasn't sleepy, but it was no doubt because of Judal. She was finding herself worrying about him more and more. He was just running off into the night with his cousin and doing who knew what.

She sighed as she settled on the couch after yet another need to use the restroom and found herself flipping channels. She wanted to see Judal already. This was frustrating.

Why would he be gone this long? What was he doing? Did he even miss her?

What an asshole if he didn't. She should just toss him away if he was just going to treat her like this. She didn't really want to be played with just for the hell of it.

The door unlocked and the cats around her went sprinting for the door as the old man came through the door. His eyebrowless expression was glowing as he walked through the door and shut it behind him. The man's eyes were looking around excitedly only to dim a little.

"No wild parties, Aladdin? I am saddened by your lack of adventure."

"I'm not in a good mood, grandfather."

He paused at the sight of her, his eyes drifting over her only for him to move forward. His strange black beads were coming out as he pressed her to the couch and pressed a hand lightly to her belly. His eyes closed a moment as he chanted softly.

"…Mmm… yes… I see…"

"Grandfather?"

"I wish you congratulations, do your parents know of this?"

"Know what?"

David stared at her for a moment before he shook his head. "I see… So you are as well unaware of this and had not planned this. Once more Solomon has lacked the capabilities to be a successful father and has neglected the most basic of duties as a parent. He will surely be killed by Illah's will soon enough."

"What are you talking about?" Aladdin frowned at him more, sitting up only to find her grandfather moving around the room in a rush of collecting things.

He was making one of his altars again. She sighed as he asked for a bit of something from her and she plucked a few hairs only to find the man smiling at her.

"You will sit with me and chant with me this evening."

"Dad said I needed to come home right after you came home. I haven't been home in a couple weeks…"

"You are in no position to be going home to a household that is neglectful in such manners."

"Grandpa…"

He pulled her hands into his own after lighting the candles of his altar and he closed his eyes before beginning his chanting. The cats scurried around in their creepy circle running as he chanted and Aladdin watched, wondering how long her grandfather had spent teaching these cats how to run like that. It was no doubt to scare her dad. The two really did hate one another.

"Grandpa…"

"Shhhh, I must find out how this has occurred."

"I don't know what you are talking about…"

"I am trying to take care of my grandchild. Please quieten for a few minutes."

He was chanting once more before his eyes opened and he was staring at her with strange words spewing from his lips. Aladdin wasn't sure what to do, but she couldn't pull her hands away from his. He was holding onto her too tight and she was kind of afraid to try to free herself from him. He leaned close to the candles and continued to go on for a few more minutes before the candles just went out and the electricity went out in the house as well. Aladdin could hear her heart beating as she waited.

Her hair was standing on end as she thought about Judal for some reason.

Seeing him would be much better than this. Her grandfather was being so strange. She wanted to leave and be able to go do something else. Maybe curl up in bed again with Judal…

"Judal."

Aladdin stared at her grandfather as the lights came back on. "W-what?"

"I needed to know the name of the boy whom I must speak to. I will see to finding him, my grandchild. In the meantime, I would like my great grandchild taken care of under my roof-"

"WHAT?!" Aladdin stood up so fast that she toppled the footstool over. She stared at him as he smiled and nodded.

"You have a child in you, Aladdin. I will take care of expenses. Your father is bad with money. He spends it on frivolous things just to show he is better, yet he neglects his duties."

"I'm not!" Aladdin shook her head before heading for the door. "I'm going to go home. I will see-"

"You do not believe me?"

"No," Aladdin shook her head and grabbed her school bag. "I'm going to go home-"

"Come back and sit down."

Her grandfather used that voice, that one that sounded like it was a thousand different voices combined into one. A shiver went down her back at the sound of it, her footsteps faltering before she looked back at him. Her teeth bit into her lip as she shook her head. "It's not… It's not possible, grandpa…"

"It has occurred and we shall handle this together."

"I can't… I'm just in high school, grandpa… I don't want to."

"You should have considered that before you were allowing this Judal boy into your vagina."

She was wincing at the words, walking back over to him only to climb into his arms and holding onto him. "I can't be… I don't want to…"

"That is too bad. You are in the same position I was in when your grandmother had this occur. Worry not. It is not always that bad. You may have a bad child, but grandchildren are good. I am not sure about great grandchildren yet." He had his hand back on her belly and Aladdin shook her head.

"You don't know for sure about this-"

"Spirits have told me, child."

"The spirits are drunk."

David laughed before pulling Tess into his hands and setting the ginger cat into her lap. "Pet the cat and feel relieved that I will find this boy for you."

"Judal hasn't been in school for a few weeks."

"I will find him. You will attend school, but come home to here. If your father asks, I will think of an excuse."

"I should tell them."

The man shook his head though, his wild hair falling all over the place and into her face as he moved. "He will not let me see my grandchild or your baby. I will become quite angry. I want to keep this between us."

"We can't keep a baby away from my-" Aladdin sighed, seeing the look in those eyes before she sighed. "I will keep it between us for now."

Aladdin was soon let go of, David making something to eat for them both and sending her to bed a while afterwards. He was very proud for some reason about this. He woke her up early on Monday and had Sinbad waiting in the foyer, trying to persuade Sinbad to shave his eyebrows off.

"I like them."

"You would look nice without them. Unsightly body hair is a sin against Illah."

"Yeah… well, they call me Sin for a reason." Sinbad flashed a smile at the man only to shiver when they walked out to the car. "Your grandpa is so strange."

"Yeah. He is… Can we make a pitstop at the convenience store? I want to grab something to eat. Grandpa was a little slow about breakfast."

"Really?" Sinbad shook his head. "Sure. We can stop there."

Sinbad had his music blaring the moment they had the car on. The drive to the convenience store took far too long for her mood. She felt like each second brought her a moment closer to Sinbad looking at her to notice a big ass belly on her. She was scared of being caught pregnant. It would be in like those shows. All the drama and pain. She had seen her mother look at the pregnancy photos and murmur how much pain it was. Her dad liked to remind her mom about that when she used to be little.

If she was pregnant…

She stared at the box when they got to the store, Sinbad heading off to get some chocolate from the candy aisle. Aladdin grabbed a couple chocolate muffins and the pregnancy tests, paying a moment before she rushed to the bathroom to check.

She locked the door and opened the box and looked through the instructions only to hurry along with this. She washed her hands thoroughly after the test was in the midst of being processed.

There would be so much explaining to do if she was…

Her dad would be so mad. Her mom would be so scared. There wouldn't be any smiles or anything if she was pregnant with Judal's kid. What was worse, Judal was missing. Who would help her take care of the baby?

Her grandfather would have her dad freaking out.

She sighed in relief as the test said negative.

She was safe.

Aladdin laughed, throwing the spare tests in the shopping bag and pulling out the muffin, munching on it as she went to the door and smiled proudly at Sinbad.

"Everything alright?" Sinbad asked.

"Everything is perfect. Ready for school?"

"Yep. I'm all set." Sinbad ruffled her hair and led her towards the car. "Anyway, I should have mentioned this earlier, but my parents are having a dinner party since my dad is celebrating his birthday and they want you and your parents to come."

"My dad coming to your place?" Aladdin laughed at the thought. Her dad would be on edge the entire time.

"I have a different hair color. I don't know what's wrong with your dad. I have eyebrows too. See these?" Sinbad motioned to them before shaking his head. "I like collecting ladies and Ja'far instead of cats too."

"My dad's a little silly."

"Sin!" Ja'far waved from the door as they parked, running over only to smile at them both. "Aladdin! Good morning!"

"Ah, what a ray of sunshine," Sinbad leaned out the window. "Can I get a good morning kiss from the man who holds the moon and stars on his body?"

"My hair turned gray in preparation for you. It's not the fucking moonlight."

"You could have fooled me-"

He got a smack in the face with Ja'far's newspaper before Ja'far was opening Aladdin's door on the other side of the car and helping her out.


	9. Chapter 9

They made it to class only for Aladdin to sigh at the empty seat in the room. She settled into a seat only to hear a few people murmuring.

"What a bitch. I can't believe she did that."

"I know. He was kind of a douche though. I wouldn't have even adopted him in the first place."

Aladdin frowned, leaning forward towards Alibaba. "What's going on?"

"Judal got kicked from the school and from his house."

"What?!" Aladdin gaped at him, seeing Kassim nod next to him.

"Yep. He's gone. He got arrested this morning anyway. The principal made it official while the handcuffs were being put on him. Apparently since he was doing some shit with one of the other kids from her huge ass family, she is unadopting the shit. She is apparently taking today off to mourn. Judal probably did something stupid."

"I heard he killed a guy while he was away from school," Alibaba muttered, making both Aladdin and Kassim stare at him. Kassim looked skeptical, looking the blond over a moment before shaking his head.

"You're a moron if you believe that shit. He didn't do shit. He's just in trouble for running away or something stupid like that. Probably was caught on camera stealing more eyeliner or eyeshadow. Oh my goodness my mascara, whatever shall I do without it?"

"Coming from dreadlocks, I don't want to hear it," Aladdin growled, tempted to throw her damn notebook at the boy.

"Ohhh poor little freshie, does this mean your knight in shining armor isn't coming back? You must be so sad."

"Alibaba…" Aladdin looked over at the blond only to find the man looking through his things. "Alibaba…"

"Hey, Judal was an asshole. Who cares if he's gone? He's getting what he deserves."

"You know, you're being a rather horrible friend." Aladdin shook her head and moved to sit by Morgiana, earning a small pat on the back.

She couldn't focus on lab, nor on the writing in her next class, or on the group work in the following class. In fact, her mind was lost the entire time she was at school. She practically shoved Sinbad away from his friends at the end of the day, yanking him to his car and climbing inside only to tell him to book it.

When they made it to her grandfather's, she leaped out of the car as Sinbad was still pulling the car to a stop and she sprinted up the stairs, throwing the door open only to find her grandfather working on an altar in the foyer.

He looked up as she panted in the doorway.

"Judal's been arrested!"

David shivered. "Poor devil. I understand how that feels. Freedom of religion my ass. They only want one religion in this land and that religion is full of questions. You know they believe in a talking snake? Because that's clearly more reasonable than a tentacle almighty god-"

"We have to go get him!"

"You would like for my help?"

"YES!"

David stared at her a moment before nodding. "I will need a moment to get some pants and my keys."

"Pants-Oh my god!" Aladdin spun around, covering her eyes as she tried to forget what she had missed because of his altar on the floor. "You could have warned me!"

"You have spent far too much time around your father. The human body is natural and I am well taken care of. I have an admirable body."

"Grandpa please."

"I am well endowed as well, unlike your poor father. I expect should you have a boy, he will be the same as me."

"I am not pregnant. I took a test today. I am safe and sound."

"The test lied," her grandfather insisted.

"I will take it again in a couple weeks, but I'm fine."

She didn't dar move until a hand was on her shoulder. The man looked at her after a moment, wearing a fucking kilt of all things. She wasn't going to ask. He was at least covered and he had his car keys. Aladdin sprinted alongside him to the car, climbing in only to find her grandfather's car smelling like incense.

"What-"

"I am purifying my car still after your father's false beliefs were in here. He is a sin against nature."

She just wanted to get to the damn police station. As they headed that way, Aladdin tried for the millionth time to text Judal, but it seemed his phone was no longer in service. She sighed and stared out the window, waiting impatiently to get to the damn station. She had to get to Judal. If they could just hurry this along. Judal needed assistance.

David parked by the door, climbing out and heading into the building only to have the attention of the entire area. He walked through the building only to end up at the main desk.

"I am here to pick up my future grandson."

"David Jehoahaz Abraham."

Aladdin looked around him to find the principal standing in the room nearby.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I have stated my business peasant girl."

"I remember a few other boys you called by similar terms." She murmured, her face darkening. "I remember what happened to them as well."

"Who are you here for?" the policemen asked.

"Judal."

"Ah, he's being charged with child endangerment. He ran away with his cousin."

"My poor boy…" Arba muttered. "That boy was no good when I got him. Judal must be punished."

"That is strange. My future grandson could not have committed such things."

"You keep saying that-"

"Silence, peasant. Bring me the boy."

The policeman shook his head. "He's going to be transferred-"

David leaned over the counter, staring at the policeman and tensing. "Are you trying to inform me that there is something that I may not have? Do you realize who I am, child? I have no time for your nonsense. You will bring me this boy or we will have quite a difficult time with one another."

"I can't… ah…"

David pressed his thumb to his pointer finger, forming a circle over his eye as he looked at the man. He began to babble, making the room become filled with tension as the room tried to decide what to do with the man. Arba sprinted for the door as Aladdin looked around in worry about Judal.

They really needed to get him out of this place.

"We-We'll get him right now!"

The policemen scattered, making David laugh a little as he fixed his attire a little. "These people are nothing more than strays without any purpose in life. Their lives will end with Illah destroying them. It is a shame. It is quite amusing to watch them squirm and try desperately to find reasons for life."

"Grandpa…"

Judal came out of the backroom, looking around in confusion as the policeman led him along. His clothing was in shambles, torn and filthy. His hair looked in ruins. There were dark bags under his eyes which showed he hadn't been sleeping.

David stared at him a moment before nodding. "A poor sinner, but more worthwhile than the false singularity. I cannot say I hate him, granddaughter." David pat her head before moving forward and leaning over to look at Judal more closely. His hands pressed against Judal's face, turning it one way and another as he hummed. "Satisfying… quite a bit of endurance… stubbornness is there and quite large by the looks of it… There is spunk with this one… He would be delic- delightful from my grandchild's point of view."

"Who the hell are you," Judal growled.

"David Jehaohaz Abraham. You may call me grandfather."

"Aren't you that guy who barbequed like a handful of guys on the border of the county?"

"That is mere rumor. Do not believe everything people tell you." David pulled him along towards her and Aladdin smiled a little as David moved away to talk to the policemen once more.

"Chibi?"

"Hi." She couldn't help but to smile up at him a little.

"How're things with the idiot quarterback?"

"There's nothing to tell. I have been waiting to see you again." Aladdin moved forward and grabbed his hands. "I heard you got arrested and came as soon as I could."

"Yeah. I don't care about that. You should have left me in the damn cell."

"Do not speak to my granddaughter and the mother of your child like that." David spat, making Judal's eyes bug out.

"He's lying. I'm not pregnant. I took a test." Aladdin told Judal only to wince as David spoke up again.

"Quiet, granddaughter. The spirits."

"I don't know what's happening…" Judal looked over at her stomach and frowned. "…are you…"

Aladdin shook her head only for the other to relax.

"So Hannibal's your grandfather?"

"He's not Hannibal." Aladdin argued. "He's an old man with cats."

"There are more horror stories about him than there are of the actual cannibal guy."

Aladdin waved him off before pulling him along with her. "Why weren't you in school all this time? You ran away with Hakuryuu."

"Yeah, I ran off and he ran after me."

"Why?"

"Bored."

"Don't give me that! I was worried about you."

"Awww, poor chibi…" Judal leaned over her. "What will you do without me around?"

"You know… That's not funny. You are such a jerk sometimes." She shook her head at him. "I came here because I was worried about you. I've been worried for a while. I just wanted to see that you were safe and sound. You are my boyfriend and I care about you."

"…That's the stupidest thing-"

She covered his mouth with her hands and glared at him. "Don't you dare say that! I was worried badly about you, okay? I am not dating Sinbad and I didn't come all this way to-"

"You slept with him at that damn party. Kouha told me that he saw you guys kissing and then you had to borrow his shirt later. There's been quite a few rumors about you staying and doing shit with him."

Aladdin stared at him for a moment before her hand was pulling back only to smash against his face.

"Fuck you."

She spun around and headed straight for the door, walking out and dialing for her mom immediately. Her mom came immediately, her dad climbing out to wrap his arms around her and pull her into the car just as David came out with Judal under his arm.

Aladdin didn't even watch, just crying to her mom as they sat in the backseat together.

When they got home, Aladdin ran into her dad's arms and cried a little to him too. She wasn't sure why she needed to cry this much, but she was crying and she couldn't stop. They assumed it was bad from her crying, offering her ice cream and pulling out baby photos of her. Solomon pulled out their favorite books and read for a while holding Aladdin under one arm and Sheba under the other. His voice was very gentle as he read through many chapters.

The morning came, but Solomon kept her at home, taking the day off so he could take care of her. Sheba and Aladdin found Solomon showing off many of the notes and things that he was doing at work and Aladdin heard him leave the room to scream into his phone at David.

"He's really mad at grandpa."

"Your grandfather has done many horrible things," Sheba murmured, holding her close. "Do you want to have anyone come over?"

"No… Can I take the week off though?"

"I'm going to homeschool Aladdin," Solomon declared, coming into the room and seething. "I can't take Arba's damn school. I knew it was a bad idea as soon as we enrolled her."

"Arba means well-"

"She's planned to punish Aladdin for helping Judal get out of jail with David's help. I'm going to the school now."

"Solomon!"

Solomon was storming towards the door though.

"Solomon!" Sheba chased after him, pausing as the car sped off. She shook her head at the man before returning to her daughter and wrapping her arms around her. She paused a moment as she hugged her close. "Oh… you seem to have grown a little."

"…Grandpa thought I was pregnant," Aladdin muttered, curling up in her mom's arms more.

"Are you feeling a little better? Do you want to tell me what was so wrong that you were crying? You're never one to cry over anything."

Aladdin shook her head, looking up at her mom as sheba brushed her bangs back. "I just… I was so tired lately and I just was so worried about Judal only to have him tell me that he heard someone say I slept with Sinbad- which I didn't do."

"Sounds like teenage drama."

"Mhmm…"

"What made you cry though? Were you just upset that he thought you slept with Sinny?"

"No… well, a little bit but… I just… started crying. I don't know why."

Sheba stared at her a moment before shaking her head. "Aladdin… Did you try taking a pregnancy test?"

"I got one at the store and took it yesterday. It said negative."

"You did that kind of stuff with Judal though only a couple weeks ago though… You could be pregnant and just not know it yet."

"Not you too." Aladdin leaned against her and shook her head. "I'm not. I can't be."

"You could, but we'll hope not. The last thing we need is your dad getting all worried over nothing." Sheba kissed her forehead gently. "Don't you worry even if it ends up being true. Parents are here to help their babies and I will make sure that whatever happens, you will be alright."

"Thank you, mom."

"Mhmm. Do you still have more tests or-"

"There's a couple in my backpack."

"Alright. You're taking another in a week, okay? Just to be sure."


End file.
